It's all up to you
by seriouslymilady
Summary: Which do you like better a nice small town as Mystic Falls, where people wear pastel clothes, and cook apple pies, or a metropolitan grunge and dark atmosphere of New Orleans, where night is always young? Caroline has no doubts, but Fate has different plans for her, as she wakes up in a town that she doesn't know, in a cheap apartment, having no clue what the hell happened.


**Author's note: Hi readers! So, this is my first fanfic, Klaroline obviously! I wanted to write something decent, but I think I totally blew this (lol).**

**Thanks to lovely Quiiver and dear MasterRo for being a wonderful betas, making sure that my writing isn't complete nonsense or one big shit! xD**

**I look forward to going through this journey with all of you ;)**

**Here is first chapter (and prologue)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It's All Up To You

Prologue

_I learned a lot from my Dad, but I think to be all about control was the most important thing. All my life I kept everything under control, every freakin thing around me. From cheerleading, to all sorts of school events, to my boyfriend, what to wear, and what to say each and every day-hour-minute. Every freakin' thing under control._

_I learned data collecting._

_I learned use of normal, abnormal, and emergency checklists. Long, full of information, but able to get you where you want to be._

" _Caroline sweetie, why don't you write what you have to do? Let's get you organized," my Dad said once when I was just a little girl. And then, I took a paper from his desk and wrote what was I gonna to do that day._

_Through control I was able to do everything. I could achieve my goals, stand out from the crowd._ _When I was in Primary School, I won first place in the junior spelling bee. I spelled 'microprocessor' without flinching. I still remember how many people were there, and what the other competitors were wearing._ _At seventeen I was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. It was all because of my elegance, my commitment to the Mystic Falls' Community. And most of all, because I deserved it more than Elena Gilbert, my friend-slash-rival._

_I've always been rational. If things are organized, then that means I can keep an eye on everything. There would be nothing to fear._ _When you know what you want and aim to achieve – don't work because a deep tampon ad motivated you to. Work because it's ultimately you who gets to decide what should happen. Be the architect of your own life. – suck it up and fight to the end._

_The first day of high school, April Young moved into class after being home-schooled for several months. She already did the math program. The same math program we were still about to take up that semester. Naturally, April got good grade. Even better grades than me. I started to think about how many days I needed to study and catch up with her. Exactly two months later, I was just finishing up the math program, and April Young was forced to get comfy being second place._

_Unfortunately, however, I am unlucky in love. It's all because I. Am. So. Fucking. Insecure. And it's for one obvious reason: Elena Gilbert. I've always been the second choice. Stefan Salvatore – my first crush, now my best friend – was madly in love with Elena. That was until a few months ago, when the pair sort of just broke apart. Damon Salvatore, my first boyfriend, was an enormous pain in my ass. He also fell in love with Elena, and now he is her new love interest – I mean, seriously? Matt Donavan, my second boyfriend, was Elena's first boyfriend. Even until now I think he still has feelings for her._ _Tyler Lockwood – my current and hopefully last boyfriend –… well, he's pretty much in love with himself, but hey. It's a step forward from the Elena predicament._

_I was careful in my choice. I was looking for somebody who had never been in love with Elena. I was looking for somebody handsome, popular, athletic, and not to mention rich. Who else would that be but the mayor's son, Tyler Lockwood? Three months and ten days later, Tyler and I were the hottest couple in the Mystic Falls' High School. Everyone kept telling me how lucky I was getting involved with Tyler, but I wouldn't call it luck, because I have always worked hard to get what I wanted._

_Perhaps the only good luck I had was being born into a perfect family._

_Well, I prefer to call it Fate._

•◦ ◦•

I

Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy

(Hey what's up girl?)

Caroline opened her eyes, and felt a throbbing pain in her head, arm, and lips. Three parts of her own body were fighting, hurting so much she thought she might faint. A terrible smell has a grip on her nostrils. It was a strong, pungent smell, that was intensely suffocating. Wherever she was, it was dirty and gross.

Her lashes were glued together by a moderate layer of violet mascara. Caroline had never worn violet mascara in her life, not even for Halloween.

She sat up with difficulty, and saw that she was wearing something that was not only very but also very inappropriate, considering the circumstances. Caroline usually dressed in pastels, and floral patterns with pleated skirts that were tastefully short but not indecent. Yet here she was in ripped fishnet stockings, denim micro-skirt and a black top.

_The Lady is a Tramp_ – she thought, trying to hold back tears and not to scream like hell - _I look like a bloody whore!_

Her hair was a tangled mess.

_Seven Hells! –_ yes, that's a Game of Thrones reference right there – _Took me like three hours to get that bloody hairdo! Fuck it! _

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when she touched her face to figure out why her mouth and nose hurt so bad. Apparently, her mouth was busted and her nose was still bloody. Some motherfucker hit her! The past 24 hours had been a complete blur to her, but she knew she didn't herself.

Two minutes later – after cursing the whole world – a fella showed up in front of her. " What the fuck are you doing on the floor? You think this house is a hotel, love?" he waved a hand in front of her eyes, and Caroline started focusing on the blurry face appearing in front of her.

She felt drugged.

Caroline looked at him, horrified. This guy was definitely a crack head, but seriously hot. Not that Caroline would ever mention that. Ever.

He was like a hot summer by the seas with his short, curly, sand-blond hair. His eyes were the color of the sea and his stubble surrounded full lips redder strawberries. A chilling man gifted with unparalleled wild beauty.

He was frightening, like stormy seas.

At some point, the crack head went to the kitchen – Caroline wondered whether a rusty corner like that could still be called _'_kitchen' – and grabbed a bottle of water.

" Take this, sweetheart."

She nodded, uncertain which would be worse: drinking out of the bottle and risking a disease, or dying of thirst.

And then Caroline stiffened. He was obviously the guy who busted her up like this, right? She needed to plan her actions carefully.

" Where am I?" she asked sternly, trying to stand.

" Are you serious, love?"

" You want money?"

_God, it's all messy in here!_

" Bloody hell! I told that bitch to find anyone who is not coked-up! And you, love, take off your clothes, and let's get this over with. I have no time to waste."

_Fuck, what's with this bastard?_

" I don't know who are you and what you're talking about. I refuse to accept this cheap mummery. I want to end it." She said, not thinking that she was probably in front of a robber, or worse, a rapist and murderer.

" Look love, I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough. Stick your finger into your throat and throw up, and I'm gonna take a shower. When I come back, I want to see you naked." He went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Of course, the first thing Caroline did was make a checklist of what she had to do. First, she need to get rid of Mr. Get Naked When I Get Back. Second, she had to know just where the hell she was. Third, escape.

She was just about to open the door and run away from what crazy shit she just got herself into. She made a dash for it and picked it up, hoping to ask for help from the other side of the line.

" Hello? Whoever you are, I need help! Someone took me, and… "

" _Don't get so worked up, Caroline,"_a girl's amused voice replied.

" Who are you?"

" _Who am I? I think you'll know soon enough, once you see what kind of miserable life I had to grow up with until now. You just would be sufficient know that Hayley is my name, and that crap apartment is mine."_She said with very little enthusiasm.

" What crazy joke is this?" Caroline shouted angrily.

" _No joke, my dear. You know, you got a nice bedroom, even a little too colorful," Caroline_held her breath while the psycho laughed.

" Why are you in my home?"

" _Getting what's mine: your life."_

" Excuse me? "

" _You heard me. I'm taking back the life I deserve in your warm, soft sheets and bath with bubbles."_

" Of course you are out of your mind, and of course you want money here. So, we can work it out…"

" _There is nothing to work out. You are there, I'm here. Why you had everything and me nothing... I don't know, and I don't care anymore. You believe in Fate, Caroline? I've been looking for you for a long time, much too long… but only recently I had received a reply. And now I am here with your impeccable family and lovely boyfriend, and you better stay there, do what I tell you. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm out of my mind… as you well know, crazy people fear no one, and are often dangerous."_She still laughed, as if the whole situation was funny.

" What do you mean you been looking? Who the fuck are you really? What are you going to do with my family?"

" _Relax, little Caroline. If you're not going to do anything, neither will I. This is not a difficult task: stay there, live my lousy life… and in order to not increase that bastard Klaus no suspicion, pretend to be my friend I'm offering you a place to stay._

" Klaus? Who is Klaus?"

" _You did already meet Klaus. The most despicable person that Nature has ever made… with whom I share an apartment and sometimes a bed, and is now living with you."_

_Crack head in the shower!_– Caroline thought.

" _If you do not want to run out of money, or die, you need to work at Witches' café. See you soon, Caroline, and remember: even the walls have ears."_

Caroline couldn't say anything more, as the other end of the line simply dead.

For the first time Caroline totally blacked out. She looked at the red old fashioned style telephone. She had trouble counting the number of breaths she took.

•◦◦•

_*****__Title of Chapter: Tik Tok by Kesha_

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Do you want read to more? Review me please. I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get! Let me know if there is something I should add, something there needs to be less of.**

**I will try my best to update as frequently as possible, one thing I can promise is that I will not make you wait longer than one/two week for an update. **

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little introduction chapter. Hopefully soon I'll have another chapter up!

Please, please leave reviews if you have a minute!


End file.
